Game Update 0.20
Gameplay Other People’s Profiles Who’s the best Bax player ever? This guy! But wait, no one can see that… until now. Now anyone can see the profile of anyone else with the addition of our new feature called Other People’s Profiles. You can now choose to view information about any other player and see what they’ve done, what they play, and get a glimpse into just how they are winning, or conversely, how much better you are than them! * To view another player’s profile, just right click on their name and choose View Profile in the list of options. * Doing this will open the Profile ''tab and populate it with all the information about that other player. * Including in the ''Profile ''view of the other person is a comparison of stats so you can match up Heroes or overall statistics. Skins with Benefits Additional functionality has been added to the alternate skins available for each of the Heroes. In addition to looking snazzy, owning a skin will grant you an additional loadout for that Hero. This will work in the following fashion (pun intended): * Owning a skin will grant access to an additional loadout for the associated Hero. * These additional loadouts can be viewed on the Hero detail page off of the Heroes tab in the lobby. * To slot Masteries to a particular loadout, just choose the appropriate loadout from the dropdown box. * Loadouts can be named to aid in choosing them quickly. To rename a loadout just click on the pencil icon to the right of the loadout name, then choose a name from the list of options. * All loadouts are numbered as well to aid in identifying where a Mastery is stored when viewing tooltips in the ''Available Masterie''s section of the Hero details. By default the main loadout that is on a Hero is numbered one and additional loadouts are numbered sequentially as they are unlocked by owning ''Skins. * Loadouts are not tied to the Hero or Skin ''and can be set separately. For example, a player that owns both Aessa Goldmane (the Hero) and ''Aessa the Protector (the Skin) could choose to use either outfit as their default look and would still have access to choose either loadout during the Scenario and swap that out as they choose each time they respawn. Skin preference cannot be changed during a Scenario. Trophy System Show off your skills or accomplishments with the all new Trophy system. As players hit pre-defined milestones or achievements in their career, Trophies ''will be rewarded. We've started the system off with a small set of rewards and over time the number of available ''Trophies, and any associated rewards will grow. * Trophies ''are rewarded when a set threshold has been met for a particular goal. * ''Trophies ''will have goals based on a number of criteria that will expand over time. Criteria could include account specific goals, hero specific goals, scenario specific goals, or any other cool or funny goals that would be fun to brag about! * ''Trophies ''that you have collected, as well as ''Trophies ''available to collect can be seen in the new ''Trophy Wall section of the Profile ''tab. See the section on ''Trophy Wall for additional details on how the feature works. * Players may choose a Trophy ''to represent them on the scoreboard or when their profile is viewed by another player. The icon for that ''Trophy ''will be seen by all players in a Scenario and allow the player to virtually brag about their accomplishments. Heroes New Hero: Amenadresh Amenadresh has arrived! He is a mystical Liche Priest who uses the chants of ancient Nehekara to bolster his allies and curse his foes. * Amenadresh can curse his enemies, making them take damage over time or removing their armor for a short period. * Amenadresh can siphon the life from his enemies to keep himself alive, and can bless all nearby allies with health over a period of time. * Amenadresh’s first ability causes him to build up ancient power, which he unleashes every third cast to do powerful damage to all enemies near his target. Free Heroes The following Heroes are considered free and available to all during this week: * Aessa the White Lion * Bax the Black Orc * Nethys the Vampire 'General' * Owning a skin will now unlock an additional loadout for the associated Hero, see the Skins with Benefits for additional details. * Elite versions of tactics may no longer be slotted in a Mastery loadout together with their corresponding normal version. For example, Temerity may no longer be used in conjunction with Desperation, and Restorative Surge may no longer be used together with Restorative Burst. Any Heroes that had both elite and normal versions of a tactic slotted together in a Mastery loadout will have both versions un-slotted upon their first login. * The following Masteries have been reworked: ** Bloodthirst: Chance to trigger on hit is now 8%, and healing has been increased. ** Carnage: Chance to trigger on hit is now 15%. ** Counterblast: Chance to trigger on hit is now 15%, and damage has been increased. ** Restorative Surge: Chance to trigger on hit is now 15%, and healing has been increased. 'Aessa' *The ''Aessa the Protector skin is now available on the store. 'Lucian' *The Lucian the Disbanded skin is now available on the store. 'Nethys' * The Nethys the Crimson skin is now available on the store. 'Olwyn' * Olwyn has joined the ranks of Rentable heroes! * Gromril Protection: Cooldown time is now 12 seconds. * Relentless: No longer provides Snare immunity. * Shield Bash: Now correctly has a 5-foot range. Scenarios 'New Scenario: The Pyramid of Settra' This version brings a new Scenario to the mix with the addition of The Pyramid of Settra. Rules for this new Relic Rush map are as follows: * When the Scenario starts, a number of Relics ''will spawn in the central chamber of the pyramid. Be the first ones into the center and claim as many as you can! * Return the ''Relics ''to your treasure room off of the central chamber, conveniently color coded and located to the left of your spawn room. * Holding ''Relics ''will provide points over time. Each ''Relic ''grants additional points, so holding on to the most ''Relics ''will ensure victory… but also ensure that you are the target of two other teams! * Over time, additional ''Relics ''will spawn in the central chamber, so be on the lookout for those. * The center chamber connects to all of the treasure and spawn rooms, and there are also back passages that provide alternative approaches to getting in or out of a team’s treasure room. Don’t forget about these or you might be suddenly wondering where all the ''Relics ''have disappeared to! * Killing players will grant no points, but is necessary to ensuring you can procure or secure ''Relics, so pick your battles and then take your foes down mercilessly. 'General' * The weightings for Scenarios have been adjusted to accommodate for the addition of the new The Pyramid of Settra Scenario. * Scenario reward wheels now have a chance to grant Health Potions. User Interface The scoreboard at the end of the match will now include each player's account level and mastery tier level icon. It will also include any the Trophy icon of the player’s choice as their badge of accomplishment Store * Amenadresh the Steward has been added to the Store. * Additional skins are now available for Lucian, Nethys, and Aessa. All Heroes now have a skin available - just in time for the release of Skins with Benefits! * All skins have been updated to reflect that owning them will grant an additional loadout for the appropriate Hero. * Mastery Scrolls were introduced last week in the store. Purchasing these scrolls will grant your account the appropriate number of Mastery points to spend on owned Heroes. * Wood Chest: This item has been updated with additional content. This content includes tactics and perks available from the most recent Hero introductions. Lobby 'General' * The user profile information in the top right corner of the lobby has been updated to include the tier icon for the level display. * The clan tag presentation in the top right corner has been updated with a fancy graphic to match the presentation in the profile page. * There are now six tabs on the Lobby! This was done to split the Profile ''information (profile information, stats, and trophies) from the Heroes information; ''Profile ''and Heroes now have their own tabs. 'Profile' * The profile page has been split from the Heroes information to allow for better presentation of the data to allow for future functionality. * The ''Overview ''option contains the same information previously found in the ''Profile ''option. * ''Last Game Stats works as it did previously but contains additional information as follows: ** Each player’s level and tier is shown alongside their name. ** Each player will show a trophy icon beside their name based on their chosen accomplishment. * The Trophy Wall has been added to the profile tab. This new feature shows off any trophies gained over the course of play. 'Heroes' * The information in this page has been separated from the Profile tab. * Each Hero page will now allow a player to assign Masteries to additional loadouts if they are available. * Additional loadouts that are available on a Hero can be renamed on this page to make them easier to reference and choose when choosing a Hero in a Scenario. By default they will be given a name, and these names can be changed to any of the available default labels. * Hovering over individual Masteries in the Available Masteries inventory will now show you what Heroes they are equipped on. It will also include a numerical value to indicate which loadout the Mastery is slotted in. 'Store' * Check out the spiffy new store icon on the store button! 'Settings' * Forgot whom you were ignoring? Now you can just head over to the settings tab and choose the Ignore List option to view and modify your current list of ignored players. * To remove a player from your ignore list, just right click on the player’s name in the ignore list and choose Remove Ignore from the list of Category:Patch Notes